Heart On Fire
by Maknae3
Summary: Ce n'est pas avec un médoc que Gou pourra se rétablir. Parce que ce genre de sentiment, ça s'envole pas comme ça. Mais la jeune fille ne veut pas le reconnaître. Parce ce que mine de rien, c'est pas facile, n'est-ce pas ?


Hello!

Je suis de retour avec un OS hetero!  
Chose que je n'avait pas écrite depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité!  
Alors j'espère que ce pairing vous plaira autant qu'à moi (parce que le SeiGou est le seul couple hetero qui trouve grâce à mes yeux dans Free!)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)

Free ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Rin, j'y vais !

Le requin releva la tête vers sa sœur et lui répondit par un rapide signe de la main. Gou lui offrit un sourire éclatant et se dirigea vers la porte. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'elle se rendait à la Samezuka Academy. Juste histoire de passer un peu plus de temps avec Rin.  
Bizarrement, ça lui suffisait de le regarder nager, et d'ailleurs, Gou avait pris un certains plaisir à le comparer à d'autres nageurs.  
Mais son choix étant limité, elle en était vite arriver à chercher des ressemblances entre Haru et son frère.  
Le bordeaux, aux contraire de son ex-coéquipier, nageait de manière impulsive. Presque brutale.  
Elle y songeait en passant la porte du bâtiment.  
Le Soleil la frappa de plein fouet et elle dût plisser les yeux.  
Une voix masculine l'apostropha.

_ Oh Gou ! Attend !

La jeune fille se retourna. Seijuro Mikoshiba. Gou retint un soupir.

La première fois qu'elle était venue voir Rin, plusieurs des nageurs l'avaient fixée -a croire qu'il n'avaient jamais vu de spécimen féminin de leurs vies- si bien que Gou avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour s'asseoir et ignorer toutes les paires d'yeux qui pesaient sur elle. Mais à grand renfort d'indifférence et avec le soutient des sourdes menaces de Rin, les nombreux prétendants avaient finis par abandonner.

Tous, sauf un.

Seijuro adressa un lumineux sourire à la fille aux cheveux bordeaux. Il était sacrément obstiné, l'entraîneur. Même les regards assassins de Rin ne l'en avait pas dissuadé.  
Gou, par politesse, lui rendit timidement son sourire. Cette attirance n'était pas désagréable. La jeune fille avait même fini par se sentir flattée.

Surtout qu'il n'était plutôt pas mal, Seijuro ! Mais elle n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attentions qui, souvent, l'embarrassaient plus qu'autre chose.

_ Je te raccompagne ?

Ses yeux d'un or envoûtant la sondèrent, attendant une réponse et Gou eut l'impression qu'elle pourrait refuser des milliers de fois, il reviendrait toujours deux fois plus enthousiaste et remonté à bloc.

_ Euh...en fait, c'était pas la peine.

Le fille aux cheveux rougit violemment. Ca la rendait mal à l'aise de refuser- encore- la proposition du garçon. Mais Seijuro ne sembla pas vraiment s'en formaliser.

_ Mais, tu reviens quand même demain ?

Gou hocha brièvement la tête, fit un rapide signe de la main à Seijuro et se détourna.

Elle expira bruyamment. Même de dos, elle se douter que Seijuro la fixait toujours, un sourire barrant ses lèvres.

Elle marcha longtemps. Seijuro encombrait son esprit. Gou se demandait comment elle pouvait lui plaire autant, alors qu'elle, le placer dans la catégorie « bon ami ». D'un autre côté, Gou n'avait jamais vraiment penser à tenter autre chose avec l'entraîneur…

La fille aux cheveux bordeaux avait déjà beaucoup à faire. Entre l'entraînement de l'équipe de natation d'Iwatobi et ses tentatives de rabibocher Haru et son frère, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Alors, un copain ! C'était le cade de ses soucis.

Un bâillement s'échappa de ses fines lèvres.

En plus, si ce dit « copain » était l'entraîneur de Rin. Tu parles d'un casse tête. Gou secoua négativement la tête, ses longs cheveux se balançant derrière elle.

Non, décidément, cette idée de copain était un nid à embrouilles.

Elle redressa son sac sur son épaule et rentra chez elle. Pour aujourd'hui, Gou râterait l'entraînement aquatique hebdomadaire, faute du contrôle d'histoire qui l'attendait pour demain. La fille aux cheveux bordeaux grimaça. Elle détestait, non...elle haïssait littéralement cette matière. Toutes ces dates et ces événements, ils lui hérissaient le poils. Sans oublier tous ces gens morts, il y a des siècles déjà !  
L'histoire et elle, ça faisait cinq.

Gou passa néanmoins tout l'après-midi ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la soirée le nez plongé dans ses bouquins. Ses cheveux retombaient sans cesse devant ses yeux malgré l'élastique bleu qui le retenaient, et les bâillements à répétition ne l'aider pas vraiment dans son apprentissage.  
Au fil de la soirée, les yeux rouges de Gou s'étaient fermées et la tête de la jeune fille avait fini sur son bureau, son stylo toujours entre ses doigts.

* * *

C'est un rayon de Soleil, briseur de rêves, qui se glissa sous sa paupière. La jeune fille ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Elle s'était endormie à la fin de la Renaissance, à en croire le filet de bave qui avait dégoulinait sur le titre de la leçon.

Gou releva la tête. Elle étira ses bras, espérant relâcher un peu ses muscles. D'après sa montre, ce fichu contrôle allait commencer dans une demi-heure. Après, elle avait un cour de math et sa journée était finie.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bordeaux se leva courageusement de sa chaise. Le bas de son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Gou se débarrassa de ses vêtements de ville et se glissa dans la jupe de son uniforme, boutonna sa chemise et releva ses cheveux en son habituelle queue de cheval. Elle fourra quelques cahiers dans son sac, attrapa les premiers stylos qui lui tombèrent sous la main et sortit de la chambre.  
Elle accrocha ensuite son nœud papillon et mit son gilet avant de claquer la porte d'entrée et de se diriger vers le lycée.

Gou mâchouilla une dernière fois sans stylo. Elle soupira et ses yeux se posèrent -encore- sur sa feuille.

« Raconter la vie de Christophe Colomb »

Le sujet la narguait littéralement. Son écriture avait rempli cinq des lignes sur la feuille. Cinq sur environ trente. Ca sentait la mauvaise note. A plein nez. Ayant un mauvais goût de plastique dans la bouche, elle déposa une bonne fois pour toute l'instrument d'écriture au coin de sa table et y fit pianoter ses doigts. Son voisin de gauche lui lança un regard noir et Gou stoppa tout bruit.

La fille aux cheveux bordeaux jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle était là depuis vingt minutes.

_ Autant relire cette copie, murmura l'adolescente.

Dire qu'elle avait passé toute sa soirée à réviser pour au final dire que Christphe Colomb avait découvert l'Amérique, par hasard, en 1492 et que ça avait été un tournant planétaire. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

Elle relut ses cinq pauvres phrases, tout en maudissant le manque d'intérêt qu'elle avait pour cette matière.

La jeune fille avait encore trente minutes à tirer avant son prochain cours. Alors, elle se leva piteusement, sous le regard des ses camarades, rendit sa copie et sortit.

Gou soupira. Rater son contrôle d'histoire, fait.

La fille aux cheveux bordeaux resserra sa queue de cheval. Elle s'était, pour ainsi dire, enfuie de l'établissement, en prenant soin de faire un signe en passant devant la classe d'Haru et des autres.  
Puis, elle avait pris la direction de la Samezuka Academy. Après tout, elle avait trente minutes à tuer, alors, autant le faire de la meilleure manière qui soit.

* * *

Le soleil l'aveugla. Il faisait définitivement trop chaud. Elle enleva son gilet et retroussa les manches de sa chemise. Voilà, c'était déjà mieux.

_ J'espère que Rin est déjà sortit de sa chambre.

Heureusement que l'établissement de son frère n'était pas très loin. Gou n'aurait pas tenu longtemps sous cette étouffante chaleur. Elle essuya d'un revers de la main, les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient au creux de sa nuque.

La jeune fille songea à repartir à Iwatobi pour plonger dans la piscine. Mais l'idée que Rei ou Makoto la surprenne l'embarrassa et elle se contenta de la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait glissée à la vas-vite dans son sac le matin même.

Bien heureusement, les contours du bâtiment Samezuka se dessinèrent sous les yeux bordeaux de Gou et elle arriva assez vite à l'entrée. La jeune fille allait passer la porte, quand des voix attirèrent son attention.

Gou ne les reconnut pas tout de suite et elle dût chercher du regard leur provenance. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les cheveux orangés de Seijuro. Il était dos à elle, à deux bons mètres d'ailleurs, et tout ce qu'elle apercevait de lui, c'était son éternelle veste et ses épaules qui tressauter à un rythme régulier. Il devait sûrement rire.

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction et s'arrêta aussitôt. Seijuro s'était déplacé. Ainsi, Gou pouvait apercevoir son profil et aussi une autre silhouette. Plus frêle et féminine. Gou releva les yeux vers le visage de la deuxième personne. Elle s'amusait bien à en croire le sourire qui s'épanouissait sus ses lèvres.

La jeune fille devait avoir le même age que Gou de longs cheveux blonds cascadaient en douceur jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Elle avait un visage fin, mangé en partie par de grands yeux bleus turquoise. Elle était très jolie, avec son visage de poupée. La jeune fille aux cheveux bordeaux ne l'avait jamais vue.

Elle fixa encore une fois les deux protagonistes.

Leurs sourires, œillades et conversations. Gou eut la mauvaise impression de ne pas faire partie du paysages. Elle était purement et simplement de trop. Alors, elle tourna les talons et partit.

Bizarrement, elle ne voyait plus trop l'intérêt d'entrer. Ni même de revenir. Une sensation bizarre torturait son estomac. C'était désagréable. Elle revint à sa propre école et passa le reste de la matinée dans un état second. La douleur ne la quittait plus et, espérant résoudre le problème, Gou passa à l'infirmerie et avala une aspirine.

Ce n'était pas la solution au problème, Gou le savait. Mais elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Parce ce que, ce n'est pas si facile d'avouer ce genre de chose, n'est ce pas, Gou ?

La fille aux yeux bordeaux rentra chez elle rapidement et s'affala de tout son long sur son lit. La vision de Seijuro et de cette autre fille la tourmentait toujours. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple amie, ça se voyait.

Gou ferma les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il aurait attendu qu'elle en finisse avec toutes ses occupations ? Que Seijuro patienterait sagement alors que d'autres filles rodaient sûrement dans son entourage ? Gou avait été naïve. Elle avait raté le coche. Et c'était uniquement de sa faute.  
Elle enfouit la tête dans son oreiller et respira longuement. Mais enfin, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Elle n'était pas comme ça, Gou. Ce genre de sentiment, ce n'était pas pour elle. C'était trop fort. Trop étouffant.

Une sonnerie apostropha la jeune fille. Gou saisit son téléphone qui s'était caché au plus profond de sa poche. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air frais avant de répondre.

_ Gou à l'appareil !

Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder le numéro. Mais la voix qui s'échappait du téléphone ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de son interlocuteur.

_ Tu n'es pas venue aujourd'hui. Tout vas bien?

Ah, Rin ! C'était un grand frère protecteur, malgré ses airs de nageur impassible et inaccessible.

_ Je...oui, j'ai juste un devoir de math. Ça va sûrement me prendre du temps, alors...

C'était le pire mensonge qu'elle avait jamais sortit. Mais dans de telle condition, Gou n'était pas vraiment capable de faire mieux.

_ Je vois, dit-il visiblement suspicieux. Tu peux venir m'ouvrir au moins ?

Gou se redressa aussitôt. Rin, ici ?

Elle sauta de son lit et avança à l'aide de grandes enjambées vers la porte, son téléphone toujours à l'oreille.  
La poignée tourna sous ses doigts et elle referma le clapet de l'appareil. Rin se tenait devant elle, les mains dans les poches et les yeux braqués sur sa sœur. La lèvre de celle-ci tremblait. Elle fixa son grand-frère et se jeta dans ses bras. Rin posa affectueusement sa main sur les cheveux bordeaux de sa sœur.

_ Vraiment, Gou ? Tout ça pour un devoir ?

La jeune fille sourit tristement contre le torse de son frère et murmura un merci du bout du lèvres. Rin lui embrassa tendrement le front. Eh oui, tout ça pour ce fichu devoir.

* * *

Gou s'était profondément endormie. Elle l'était déjà avant que Rin ne s'en aille. La jeune fille bailla, la bouche largement ouverte et s'étira. Le réveil près d'elle indiquait 8h30.

Elle se leva et passa à la salle de bains pour un brin de toilette. Elle devait se dépêcher pour pouvoir aller voir son frère. La fille aux yeux vermillon sortit quinze minutes plus tard de la salle d'eau. Elle se glissa dans un short et un débardeur blanc au détriment de son habituel uniforme. Puis elle saisit un sac et sortit précipitamment.

Le soleil l'aveuglait.

Gou soupira. Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas penser à Seijuro. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire !  
L'adolescente marcha jusqu'à l'Académie en tentant de réfléchir à tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables. En commençant par son contrôle d'histoire, jusqu'au club de natation, en passant par le bordel qui régnait en maître dans sa chambre.

Cependant, elle arriva rapidement à la Samezuka et pénétra le plus rapidement possible, espérant ne pas tomber sur Seijuro.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent et certains nageurs lui adressèrent un geste de la main. La fille aux cheveux bordeaux se dirigea vers l'un des bancs.

Rin était déjà dans l'eau. Ses membres étaient contractés sous l'effet de l'effort physique. Il enchaîna trois longueurs de crawl et finit par relever la tête hors de l'eau. Le requin porta sa main à sa tête et d'un geste machinal, retira sauvagement son bonnet.

Il prit le temps de respirer et leva les yeux vers sa sœur, qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Rin lui répondit d'une simple risette et, du doigt, lui montra les vestiaire, faisant comprendre à sa soeur qu'il la rejoindrait après s'être changer. Gou acquiesça, et d'un rapide mouvement, Rin s'extirpa de l'eau.

La jeune fille aux yeux vermillon fixa méthodiquement sa montre puis les alentours. Elle avait décider de patienter sagement sur sa chaise. Mais ça, c'était avant de voir une tête rousse sortir du vestiaire. Gou se leva au plus vite et se dirigea vers la porte en tentant de garder un air des plus naturel.

_ Hey, Gou !

Raté !

Seijuro la rattrapa en quelques enjambées. L'adolescente se retourna, une légère grimace déformant ses traits.

_ Alors, ça va ?

Elle détourna la tête en pensant très fort qu'elle était fichue. L'entraîneur posa sur elle des yeux brillants de curiosité. Gou n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

_ Gou ?

_ Il faut que j'y aille.

La jeune fille tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Littéralement. Sous les yeux exorbités de Seijuro.

Son comportement était vraiment bizarre et ça démangeait le garçon aux cheveux oranges de savoir ce qui se passait. Surtout que Gou semblait lui en vouloir.  
Mikoshiba commença à courir après la jeune Matsukoa et ses cheveux bordeaux passaient les portes de l'Academy.

Seijuro se pressa de la rattraper. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait décider de...enfin, de tout avouer à Gou sur ses sentiments. Ah ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi étrange ce matin ?

La lumière du jour lui incendia les yeux mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Seijuro devait rattraper cette fille.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire une fois qu'il l'aurait rattraper, mais a vrai dire, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Le capitaine arriva enfin à sa hauteur et saisit sa main libre. Il allait sûrement le regretter mais il ne voulait pas perdre Gou. Seijuro exerça une pression sur la main de la soeur de Rin de manière à la retourner.  
Ils se faisaient face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et la tension était palpable.

Gou le fixa, priant silencieusement pour qu'il aille au bout de son geste. Elle était à la fois impatiente et terrifiée. Seijuro releva son menton, habilement calé entre ses doigts, et s'abaissa. En douceur. Comme si il avait peur de briser la jeune fille.

A cette distance, leurs souffles se mêlaient. L'entraîneur s'approcha encore. Il avait imaginé ce moment dès qu'il avait rencontré Gou.

Seijuro observa durant un instant les lèvres rosées de la fille devant lui et après ce qui sembla être une éternité, y pressa les siennes. Le contact était d'abord resté chaste et léger.  
Puis, plus intense. Passioné. La main de Seijuro avait doucement glissé sur la nuque de Gou qui avait frémit. De légers picotements leurs parcoururent le corps à tout les deux.  
Les joues de Gou s'enflammèrent et ses bras, restaient le long de son corps, s'accrochèrent à la veste de Seijuro et les tirèrent un peu plus vers elle. La jeune fille n'avait jamais connu ça. Ce genre de sentiments ou d'expériences. Mais c'était si doux et agréable qu 'elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir tenter la chose plus tôt.

Le manque de souffle les força à se décoller. Doucement et du bout des lèvres.

Seijuro fixa Gou avec intensité. Ses joues étaient d'un rose attendrissant et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait de manière presque imperceptible. Sa longue queue de cheval s'agitait au vent et le Soleil glissait avec douceur sur son visage.

Le cœur de l'entraîneur rata inopinément un battement. Jamais la fille qui lui faisait face n'avait semblait aussi belle et lui, aussi heureux. Un long sourire étira ses lèvres.

_ Je dois y aller, on m'attend, énonça-t-il. Euh...je te vois plus tard ?

Gou hocha la tête et relâcha sa poigne sur la veste. Elle était un peu trop submergée pour répondre.

_ Super, répondit Seijuro d'un ton enjoué.

Il s'abaissa rapidement et effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille des siennes. Son sourire déteint sur le visage de la jeune fille qui la regarda s'éloigner dans un petit signe de la main.

Rin regarda lui aussi Seijuro s'éloigner. Alors, c'était lui, le « devoir de math » ?

Tss, en plus, Gou semblait s'être largement entichée de lui. Rin allait avoir une petite discussion avec Seijurou. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et regarda l'heure qu'indiquait son téléphone.  
Haru devait être à la piscine à cette heure. Et Rin ne voudrait pas faire attendre son dauphin. La discussion devrait attendre, après tout Gou et Seijuro avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu eux aussi.


End file.
